Summer Caravan (41034)
Summer Caravan was a set released in the summer of 2014. It is now retired. Official Description Camp out in the countryside with the LEGO Friends Summer Caravan! Head off on a summer camping trip with the LEGO Friends! Olivia and Joanna have a brand new car and caravan and are looking for the perfect spot outside Heartlake City to set up camp in the sunshine. Help them prepare a delicious lunch on the camping stove and sit down to eat at the table and chairs. Sit back and admire the beautiful view while saying hello to the friendly hedgehog. Then wash the dishes before setting up the sunbeds and switch on the MP3 player for an afternoon of sunbathing – don’t forget to make sure everyone is wearing sunscreen. Freshen up in the shower then settle down for the night, but not before sharing some secrets by lamplight! * Includes Olivia and Joanna mini-doll figures. * Features a caravan, car, camping stove, table and chairs and a hedgehog * Caravan connects to the car and features rolling wheels, 2 beds with storage underneath, shower, sink, mixer, opening door and a lantern * Accessories include some cooking tools, cutlery, plates, MP3 player, parasol and sunscreen * Pretend to play the latest hits on the MP3 player * Cook a delicious lunch on the camping stove * Open the side and top of the caravan for easy play inside * Create your own campsite and move the beds outside to make sunbeds * All pieces pack neatly inside the caravan * Caravan measures over 2” (7cm) high, 3” (8cm) long and 1” (5cm) wide * Car measures over 1” (3cm) high, 4” (11cm) long and 1” (5cm) wide * Combine with 41031 Andrea's Camp Site for an even cooler camping scene LFChE Description Olivia adores camping and this summer she is doing it in style. Her new caravan is like a beautiful little house on wheels! She can hitch it to her new, colour-coordinated convertible and head out anywhere. Her friend Joanna is joining her for an amazing adventure. Olivia's caravan has a tiny kitchen and a cosy bed. It's so cosy that cheeky Oscar has sneaked inside for a nap! A great thing about the caravan is that Olivia can park it safely in a field and then head out in her convertible. Joanna wants to take a trip to go hiking. On warm nights, Olivia loves to open up the roof and gaze at the stars. She shows Joanna her favourite constellation - Ursa Major, or the Great Bear. Awesome! Olivia, Joanna and Andrea all went camping one night for a school assignment on nocturnal animals. Fun Facts * The description lists the other camping set as 41031 Andrea's Camp Site, rather than Andrea's Mountain Hut (41031). Since they have the same set number it's quite possible that Andrea's Camp Site was a preliminary name for the set. Gallery Summer Caravan Unboxed.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41034 No.1.jpg|The car and caravan. 41034 No.2.jpg|The table. 41034 No.3.jpg|Oscar the hedgehog sitting on the stool. 41034 No.4.jpg|The camping stove. 41034 No.5.jpg|Olivia mini-doll included in the set. 41034 No.6.jpg|Joanna mini-doll included in the set. Category:Sets Category:2014 Sets Category:Summer 2014 Wave Category:Olivia Sets Category:Vehicle Sets Category:Retired Sets